


Happy Birthday, Rae

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Birthday Smut, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Short and sweet Married!Rinn smut





	Happy Birthday, Rae

Rae wasn’t known for her patience. She was loud and passionate. She was cheeky and took no bullshit. She knew what she wanted and how to get it.

No one knew this better than Finn. No one knew  _her_  better than Finn.

The rules were simple. Don’t move. Don’t speak. Don’t give in.

This was a test of will. Wait for the magic words and get your reward.

She felt a bead of sweat trickle along her hairline and she inhaled shakily. Her naked body shivered against the bed, her cuffed hands fisting the sheets. He’d decided against a blindfold for this game–a blessing as well as a curse. As much as she loved to watch him work, the sight of Finn’s blazing eyes and a delicious smirk on his lips threatened her resolve. Her eyes squeezed shut as his thumb slowly circled her nipple, his other hand running along her side.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

She felt his smug and expectant gaze burning into her but her eyes remained closed and mouth shut. His touch left her and she bit back a noise of discontent.

“Rae.”

She opened her eyes at his call but kept her silence, her lips flattening. Finn chuckled deeply, his eyes black with want but his position nonchalant. He leaned closer, their eyes locked intensely. He brought his lips to hers, pressing lightly as his hand hovered over her chest. He palmed her breast, her nipples hardening as his other hand made its way down her abdomen.

Rae kissed him back for only a mere moment before he pulled away, his eyes narrowing. She let out an involuntary gasp when he pinched her nipple, his lips quirking at the sound.

“You know the rules, girl,” he murmured, his soft but stern words coming over her like a heat wave.

She resisted a nod and licked her lips, her breath quickening as his hand continued down, his fingers fluttering along the sensitive skin. He moved closer, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

“Answer the question, Rae.”

She suddenly wished for the blindfold, wanting so badly to roll her eyes in frustration, to hide Finn’s feverish and cocky stare. Deep down, she knew this was torture for him as much as it was for her–he thrived on her sounds, relished in every gasp and cry he could elicit from her. But this impossible game ended well for both of them–provided the rules were followed.

Rae’s lips parted as his touch reached her center, his index and middle fingers running over her soaking lips. Her eyes widened when his thumb grazed her clit, a whine escaping her throat. He bit his lip roughly at the sound, starting to rub slow circles into her skin. His dark, hooded eyes met hers and he raised his brows as he continued, watching her eyes glaze and mouth grow slack.

“I’ll let that one slide,” he warned, “Behave.”

Her eyes rolled and closed when his pace quickened and he mouthed at her neck, his light moan vibrating against her skin. She repressed a smirk, realizing Finn was shortening the game in his own impatience.

“Answer me,” he whispered roughly before pulling back, a crooked grin crossing his face as he continued, “Mrs. Nelson.”

Sweet relief flooded through Rae as she nodded, leaning up to kiss him hard, her tongue tangling with his. He kissed back but rubbed her harder.

“Say it.”

She bit his lip, cursing as his fingers pumped into her faster.

“Yes, Finn,” she moaned, her hands tugging against her cuffs. His mouth left hers, moving along her jaw to her neck and down, his tongue peeking out and sliding along her skin.

“Yes, what?” he countered, a smirk forming at her frustrated whimper. He pulled back, his eyes boring into hers, and she bit back a smile before she answered.

“Yes, I like it,” she breathed, moving as close to him as she could, “Mr. Nelson.”

Finn groaned, his lips returning to hers and her legs began to shake, a warmth spreading through her. Her body tensed and she cried out as she came, her eyes squeezing shut. She relaxed against the sheets with a hum, chuckling as Finn fumbled to unlock her cuffs. He threw them aside a moment later, moving on top of her in the same motion. He maneuvered her legs up and entered her forcefully, both smiling as they started to move together.

“Happy Birthday, Rae Nelson.”


End file.
